thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Survival of the Fittest
Survival of the Fittest is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by J. M. DeMatteis, it originally aired on April 21, 2012. Story While waiting for Lion-O and Tygra to return, WilyKit and WilyKat realize that they are all out of food, thanks to Snarf scoffing up all of the Candy Fruit. Feeling that this might be the right opportunity to teach the Wily Twins how to hunt for themselves, Panthro and Cheetara take the twins hunting. Panthro pairs up with WilyKat while Cheetara takes WilyKit with her. As they are hunting, WilyKit and WilyKat remember their childhood. They were two of the four children of a farmer and his wife. They lived happily on their farm, thanks to the hard work of their father. Unfortunately, their father was killed when a powerful tornado hit their farm. Their mother struggled to make ends meet until the Wily twins, being the elder two of the four children, decided it would be best if they run away from home. They felt that it would mean that her mother has two less mouths to feed. They set out in search for the legendary city of El-Dara, whose story their father often used to tell them. They instead ended up in the slums of Thundera and in order to survive, had to resort to stealing. Back to the hunt, the two groups both locate a Chib-Chib and try to capture it, but in both cases, the Wily Twins, not having the heart to kill the gentle animal, sabotage the hunt. Angry at their behavior, Panthro and Cheetara leave the twins to find food on their own. As they venture deeper into the forest, the twins come across the Chib-Chib family under attack from a Comolbur. Using her Flupe, WilyKit placates the beast long enough for WilyKat to tie it up. As gratitude for saving their lives, the Chib-Chib family lead the twins to a tree of giant berries, which the twins eagerly pick and take back to Panthro and Cheetara. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * In this episode we learn about WilyKit and WilyKat's background as well as seeing their father, mother and two younger siblings. * Neither Lion-O nor Tygra appear in this episode. Notable Quotes Panthro: It'll be men versus women. Whoever comes back with less meat has to cook. Panthro: I guess I shouldn't be surprised an orphan didn't have anyone teach him how to survive. Papa: I worked hard doing it my way, and we survived. And that's what I want you to learn. Panthro: Cute ones taste the best. WilyKit: Great. Now I smell like Panthro. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 3 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 001.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 002.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 003.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 004.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 005.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 006.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 007.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 008.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 009.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 010.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 011.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 012.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 013.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 014.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 015.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 016.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 017.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 018.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 019.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 020.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 021.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 022.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 023.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 024.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 025.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 026.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 027.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 028.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 029.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 030.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 031.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 032.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 033.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 034.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 035.png Screenshots - Survival of the Fittest - 036.png Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by J. M. DeMatteis